Akatsuki Generation Passed On
by AkatsukiTomboyKid
Summary: 'In the rainy outskirts of Amegakure, lies a desolated house. Well, it wouldn't exactly be called a house, rather than a shack that had seen better days...' The Akatsuki are still in their prime, finding jinchuurki and terrorizing the nations, but those times can only last so long. It's only when two children cross their path and create a bond of friendship, that they realize it.
1. Prologue

Wow, am I really doing this? I guess I am.

Hello everyone. It's me. Are you surprised that I'm actually rewriting this? Even when I said it was discontinued?  
So am I. I still can't believe this.

Well things have happened, I'm getting closer to graduating middle school and become a freshman, although I'm not entirely prepared.  
Lost friends, made new ones, continued to keep sisterly ties with Sailor and Lavonee. And more and more become a bitch.  
Yep.  
Btw, you guys thank Evil's Wolf, for she was the one who asked about rewriting it. **(even if it was almost a year and a half ago)**  
Although I stopped watching Naruto for a long time, I'm write anyways, because what better else do I have to do aside from DeviantArt?  
I've also grown up a lot, so don't expect me to act like the immature 12 year old I used to be.

I might start using questions and fun facts, not sure why, I just get pretty bored. *shrugs*

Alright, I'll quit talking now.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Akatsuki. Just the way too many OCs in this story.  
****  
**And now presenting:  
Akatsuki Generation Passed On.

* * *

_~PROLOGUE~_

_In the rainy outskirts of Amegakure, lies a desolated house._

_Well, it wouldn't exactly be called a house, rather a shack that had seen better days.  
The walls had crumbled long ago, however the foliage that once served as camouflage weaved in and through the cracks and holes of the foundation.  
The roof, deteriorated from the lack of support and rust. The rotten door creaked ever so slightly in the wind._

_Inside you'd find it just as damaged as it was on the out. Broken picture frames, tousled chairs, cracked tables lie scattered among the wreckage. Yellowed, withered papers flapped around the room, but somehow stayed within the walls. If you could picture what it could have been like, the room was rather professional, formal, yet it claimed it's own child-like creativity._

_Among the faded pictures in the frames, it was easy to tell.  
Drawings, writings, and photographs consisted of multiple children of different builds and sizes. Some smiled, some scowled, others just goofed off hoping it would be captured in thousands of memories. _

_Many of times they succeeded.  
_

_Makes you wonder, what went on in their lives.  
How they lived compared to the generations before them and after. And many of times who they were or could have been._

_That's why I will begin to tell you this story, for I was one of the children in those photographs.  
The story may make you laugh, make you cry, or just keep you on the edge of your seat wondering what could happen next.  
_

_ Also, during our time together, my dear reader, try to figure out who I am. I won't give much detail about myself until the very end, at least, I hope.  
_

_I hope you enjoy this story, for I will have much fun reliving it with you while on the way.  
_

* * *

Yep, short prologue is short. But you get the idea. I won't start questions yet, I'll wait for a bit. And do try to figure out the mystery writer. Who knows, you might be surprised who it may be. Even I don't know yet. Heh.

Review!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_I remember it was in the early Spring of April..._

_The day had been blessed with pleasant weather and newborn blossoms._

_I have to admit, I loved that time of the year. The 'start of new beginnings' I always believed it to be._

_Whoops, didn't mean to include that, oh well._

_That would be your first hint by the way..._

_Anyways, we're not just going to read about me rambling, oh no._

_This time, the REAL story begins..._

* * *

It was a fresh morning April. The birds sang amongst the trees, wooded creatures searched for food.

A man sat up top of a make-shift cliff enjoying the moment while it lasted.

'Won't be long now, hmm...' He smiled as a glob of clay formed in his palm.

Yep. All things were in it's daily routine...

"KATSU!"

...Including the Akatsuki Wake-Up Call...

_***BOOM!***_

"DAMN IT DEIDARA, CAN'T YOU BLOW UP SHIT WHEN WE'RE NOT FUCKING SLEEPING?"

Deidara laughed to himself. If it was one thing about these mornings he enjoyed it's getting to be the daily asshole at the start of the day.

He hopped down whistling a tune to his liking and strolled into the hidden door of the kitchen.

Konan, too aware of Deidara's little 'wake up' routine, was busy making breakfast for herself and Akatsuki leader, Pein.

"Mm, what's cooking Konan, hmm?" Deidara hummed, leaning over her shoulder. As he reached in to grab a piece of toast, a swarm of paper suddenly covered his extending arm and flung him back to the door. He yelped as he fell face first on the tile.

A loud cackle came from Kisame, who stood by the other door, Deidara ignored him as he whined at Konan, whom carried on as if nothing happened.

"What the hell was that for, yeah?"

"That's Leader's breakfast." She stated casually.

"So, uhn?"

"So it's off limits." Kisame chuckled at the pouting blonde.

Konan finished setting Pain's plate, and gave Kisame a nod of thanks before heading down the hall, just as a few more irritated Akatsuki members entered the room and began to bitch at Deidara (well, at least Hidan was).

'Idiots.' Konan thought as she made her way to her and Pain's bedroom.

The latter, who was shirtless in bed, was rubbing the tireless sleep from his eyes before welcoming her in.

"I have breakfast for you."

"Thank you, Konan."

"Have you found anything, yet?"

"None by the slightest. " Pain frowned a little in frustration.

In Amegakure, the citizens have been complaining about disappearing thieves. The rain that poured down there was unable to find any clues and by the fact none had recently passed through the village meant they were locals, or even spies.

Nonetheless, they needed to be found and dealt with.

Being God always was such a difficult job... Pain sighed as he took a bite of toast, and prepared himself for the day.

(~•3•)~ _Meanwhile inside the village..._

A girl, cloaked in a worn jacket and bamboo straw hat, walked briskly through the crowds and small stands that seemed to be at every corner. It was early morning and yet it felt that time of day when everyone would normally come out to shop.

_'Perfect timing' She_ glanced back a bit as if to search for something_.  
_Her partner, a young man who wore almost the same exact attire, walked a little ways away to give the illusion they were not together. No one noticed the small nod given as they continued to search around.

The rain persisted to fall over their heads, not showing any sign that it would let up soon. Not really did they care, they both were born and grew up in this place, it shouldn't bother them.

Suddenly, the once everlasting smell of wet air was intruded by a sweet scent, and both of them caught whiff. Looking in the direction of the scent was the local bakery, and the baker just placed out fresh new loaves of bread. Their stomachs growled and their mouths watered.

The girl walked in front of the bakery admiring the variety. The baker noticed her and asked in a kind voice that didn't quite fit his burly self.

"Are you interested in getting one today, little lady?"

She looked up and nodded, digging into her pockets and fishing the right amount just to be able to buy one loaf.

The man smiled. "Well alright, pick your bread."

The girl looked stumped, so many choices, and yet so many mouths to feed... She brought herself down to two, one loaf that had been baked in cranberries and nuts, another that seemed to glow under the light, it had been baked with sweet, golden honey. Her stomach growled once more.

The baker noticed this and suddenly felt sorry for her. "Hey, do you have little ones at home?"

She looked startled at such a question, but nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"They hungry too?"

Another nod.

The baker thought for a moment, before taking both loaves and handing them to her. "Here, this one is on the house. You best be getting home now before they're cold."

The girl looked in shock until her face broke into a smile and thanked the man for his generosity. She took off down the road she was heading in the first place, and disappeared.

The baker, who felt a little better seeing the smile on the girl's face, sat there waiting for customers to walk on by. What he didn't notice was that 3 of his homemade loaves were missing from the back.

And the boy was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Okay, I needed a place to stop before I get carried away. I've already written what I kinda needed for chapter 2 in this, I just moved it so I have something to roll with later...**  
**So yeah. Don't know what to really say here...**

**Happy Independence Day, or Happy Birthday to America**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto or Akatsuki, but I do own the girl and the thief ;)**

**See ya.**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: *ahem* Before you begin reading this chapter...  
**

**I want to clear a few things that came up over the summer...  
**

**Akatsuki Kids was a childish, spur in the moment idea chapter by chapter and no sense of plotline. I hated that, and now I'm trying my best to make it better.  
AGPO is brand new. It's different but has better quality and ideas and possibly even better characters. **

**So, before you turn this story away because nothing interesting has happened yet, give it a chance. You're only on chapter 2 for Jashin's sakes, and I have lots of things in store for later on.  
**

**Thank you.**

_**Continuing from Chapter 1...**_

The girl continued running, until she reached a part of town where there were less civilians and more buildings. She ducked into a pipe to escape the rain, stopping halfway down when she felt the coast was clear. Above small drops of rainwater leaked in, drowning the silence with it's light dripping. She checked the loaves that were held close to her chest.

They were still warm, thank goodness, now if only her partner would come.

She heard something flutter behind her and she turned around, coming face to face with his materializing form.

"Bout time, mister."

"Sorry, but look what I managed to grab while you distracted the baker." The boy smiled as he showed her the stolen bread under one arm. The girl nodded.

"Good, that should hold us for awhile. What else?"

The boy pulled out a satchel, revealing inside more than enough food to feed themselves and a few others.  
"You've been a busy fellow." The girl raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, no shit. I snatched enough food to last us a week and keep us off the grid. The whole village is getting suspicious, all of them are getting paranoid over their stuff."

"I noticed that too, and they should be this way. These people are too dense for their own good."

The boy chuckled, "C'mon, let's get home before this food goes for nothing."

Taking a series of paths through the pipe tunnel maze, they stood before a small clearing, save for a few abandoned buildings here and there. The girl whistled, the tune carried on by the wind.

They heard silence. The rain suddenly stopped falling. The boy looked around, sensing something was not right.

"I don't like this Kunie..."

The girl, Kunie, glanced at him. "Is there...?"

"...I don't know."

Handing her the satchel and other loaves of bread, the boy stood, eyes closed, as sheets of paper literally peeled off of him in layers. The paper began to fold and fold, until most of them looked like a swarm of insects, and flew off in various directions. Kunie watched a few head off towards the east, and stared back at the spot where her partner had been. There he goes again.

She shook her head and sighed. She whistled louder and waited once again. The wait, for once, didn't take too long. A higher-pitched whistle was returned, signalling whoever inside that they were still there. She glanced up, and saw a shadow skitter away from a window. Checking behind her one more time, she darted inside. Instantly she was greeted by 5 wide eyed children.

Natsuki, a boy with longish red hair with bangs that covered his sea green eyes,  
Aya, a young girl with long teal hair in two braids and brown eyes,  
Jin and Jun, blonde haired twin boys with mischievous grey eyes,  
and the youngest, Yuuki, a little girl with short purple hair and doe-like yellow eyes.

"Welcome home Kunie!" Yuuki hugged her waist.

"You took longer than usual!" Aya exclaimed.

"Yeah, and the shinobi have been active lately!" Natsuki added.

"We thought you guys were dead!" The twins shouted at once.

"Wow, you thought we were dead?" A voice asked.

The boy had just stepped inside, a few slips of paper trailing behind as they fluttered lazily to completely restore their owner. He frowned at the twins. "At least give us a bit of faith, we're risking our necks to feed all of us."

The twins bowed their heads. "Sorry, Benjirou..."

Benjirou ruffled their hair. "I forgive you. Now come on, wait til you see what's for breakfast!"

"Yay!" They cheered as they ran off to the makeshift dining room.

"Hey now! We still need to share all of this fairly." Kunie smiled at their excitement.

The children all sat around the table eagerly. She walked into the broken down kitchen to cut the honey baked bread with a decent knife. Giving them a piece, enough to fill them til evening, she took a bite herself.

She did good... She smiled.

As the others began to devour their wonderful breakfast, Benjirou sat against the wall to rest, finally deciding to take off his bamboo hat. His hair was a bit messy, so he brushed his bangs to the side. A puddle from a crack in the roof settled nearby him.

Looking into it, he muttered to himself, "Hey there, handsome..."

His amber orange eyes stared back at him with pity. His hair, fiery sunrise orange that cooled down into blue, drooped back into his face. He swept his bangs back with his hand. A leftover raindrop broke his reflection into ripples. Plenty more followed after it.

He wished his hair color didn't make him stick out like a sore thumb. It was annoying, and before, when he was alone, gave very few narrow escapes. Then again, Kunie was also in the same boat. Dark mauve eyes, and midnight blue hair with a similar red orange color that he had. If hair could resemble a sunset, Kunie's definitely fit the description. It certainly wasn't fair, but they made do with what they had.

He watched her with the children, smiling fondly at her motherliness.

She'd make a wonderful mother one day, he just knew.

Kunie glanced at him and smiled back.

They were such good friends, almost like brother and sister. Even if their lives seemed to revolve around playing a game of 'House'.

...

"Anything?"

"For the millionth time, no."

"Sorry."

Pain, currently using his Animal Path to watch over the village, stood on the tongue of his humanoid tower. Rain continued to fall over Ame, sensing the citizens roundabout movements and conversations.

_'The rain hasn't stopped for the past two weeks now, when do you think it will ever let up?'_

_'Do you think it has something to do with those recent robberies?'_

_'It seems even Lord Pain is having difficulty with this.'_

_'Hey, now don't say that. I can imagine He and Lady Angel are working their hardest to keep our village safe.'_

Pain scowled even further. This was ridiculous. How hard was it to bring a few thieves to justice?

"Pain, I think its time for you to come inside. You've been standing there for too long, won't you give it a rest?" A paper clone of Konan begged. She stood inside the mouth, glancing up at the thundering sky. She knew he was frustrated, it shouldn't be taking so much time.

Pain glanced back at her, deciding she was right and-

Wait...

Pain's ears suddenly pricked at a new conversation.

_Wait...!_

_'Bout time, mister.'_

_'Sorry, but look what I managed to grab as you distracted the baker.'_

The more he listened to their conversation, Pain was sure this tiresome issue would be resolved. He nodded to Konan, who had begun to look confused, as realization hit her.

"You found them."

Pain didn't answer her. The rain stopped falling, for the first time in two weeks. He turned back to the village below.

"You know what to do."

Konan didn't object as her body split apart into her signature butterflies and scattered.

Pain watched as they left, before he jumped off the tongue to begin his search as well.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Kay, so yeah... 2nd chapter and we're left with suspense, how awesome am I? /bricked/**

**I was hoping to post this before I started school, but I failed that. Its been over a week and I've been busy with the homework my new teachers shoved in my face. (They're really nice though, so I can't complain.)**

**So after I post this, I'm probably going to be gone for A LONG WHILE until I manage to find some inspiration and time. I got new ideas though and I'm happy for that~!**

**One more thing before I forget this-**

**If you've seen my dA and some of the character designs, they're gonna get changed, AGAIN. They're so shitty I can't even-  
Until then, I'm not posting anymore AGPO kids until I draw everyone exactly how I want them and my style gets better, which tends to come and go as it pleases. However, I might, MIGHT post Shina (Torri) because she's the most adorable child I've ever drawn and colored.**

**SO YEAH. LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SOMETHING.**

_**REVIEW  
**_


End file.
